


Sacrifices are necessary

by sailorprincesx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorprincesx/pseuds/sailorprincesx
Summary: When those eight boys first heard the word "sacrifice" coming from a very important person, they didn't understand its significance until they finally had to sacrifice something. Some time passed... and with time came the recognition that in order to achieve something you must learn to abdicate. Sacrifice is when you give up something good so that something better can happen, but what people don't know until they have to go through it, is that every sacrifice hurts. And I assure you, the pain certainly isn't small. And those eight boys knew that too.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 15





	Sacrifices are necessary

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was originally written for the Ateez Storyline Contest, but I did not make it past the first round. I hope you enjoy! I can' t help feeling that I did my best and tried to write a good story. So I've decided to share it here.

There was a time when concepts were solid. Ideas, ideologies, relationships, blocks of thought, and information shaping reality and the interaction between people. There was a time when things were less intense, less fervent, not consuming the bitterness as the moment now consumes. Youth are living younger, they're living lives of intensity that the adults of now, didn't live before. And that, my dear friend, is burning them inside as if they were burning with fever. And this kind of life that young people live today teaches them too soon about painful things, sacrifice for example.

When those eight boys first heard the word "sacrifice" coming from a very important person, they didn't understand its significance until they finally had to sacrifice something. Some time passed... and with time came the recognition that in order to achieve something you must learn to abdicate. Sacrifice is when you give up something good so that something better can happen, but what people don't know until they have to go through it, is that every sacrifice hurts. And I assure you, the pain certainly isn't small. And those eight boys knew that too.

They had to sacrifice something special so that they could pursue their journey in search of the treasure they desperately desired. Their dreams. One dream all together. Now they're here. All eight sitting in uncomfortable chairs that formed a circle, each of them sharing a loss, and deciding their future. You know what I'm talking about. Just imagine, eight young boys between the ages of 16 and 18 still in school making the most important decision of their lives.

Seonghwa was holding a necklace, in hands the only concrete memory of a love he might have to leave. And damn, having to choose between his dream and the person he was in love was hurting like hell. Seonghwa used to think that one day he would tell people how that first love would become his forever. How they met and how that feeling was born. How in their first kiss the fireworks lit up and burst inside his chest.

He would tell that right after that moment he turned red leaving his face hot and receiving a compliment that left him speechless. That when he saw his loved one again a few days later, he could feel his legs shaking. The sensation that it was to feel the famous butterflies in his stomach. He recalls saying that he did not believe in true love, that those sensations described in love stories were non-existent.

And here he is now, thinking about love. And repeating their farewell in his head, his lover understood his situation and wished him the best. Told him he'd always remember Seonghwa, and he'd always support his dream. If that was the case... why did it still hurt so much?

There's this quote that "nothing is purer than true friendship". Yunho thought that as well. He had this friend, a soul brother. He was the one who introduced him to the dance, he was the one who trusted in his potential. It started with him, but it's also his dream now. They promised to go on with it together, but life always comes by turning everything upside down.

And now his brother was moving to another country... By that time, he was probably already inside the plane. Yunho knew this because a few hours earlier he ran to the airport to say goodbye, he ran as if he depended on it to stay alive.

And he keeps repeating his friend's phrase in his head like in a loop. "There's no distance between you and me, even if we're physically apart I'll still be rooting for you. Follow your dream, for you and for me." But... without his brother, there's no meaning to this dream. At least that's how he sees it. "What am I supposed to do if you disappear?" He kept thinking.

─ Look, I know it's been hard on all of us. And it's definitely going to be harder if we keep going with it, but isn't that our dream? -Mingi spoke breaking the silence.

─ Well, yes. -Wooyoung mumbled straightening out his body in the chair- I always wanted to be an idol, since I had this great feeling of performing on the school stage two years ago.

─Some time ago I realized that I wanted to be the person that delivers the same good feeling to others. The same I have when I'm listening to other artists. -Jongho spoke for the first time since they were there.

─It's going to be difficult, but I think we can do this. If we do this together. Even though I don't have my friend here... I have you guys.

─Yunho it's right. Eventually, we would have to sacrifice something, but if we have each other's support, maybe this will work. -Yeosang said.

─So interesting to think... every decision we made resulted in us being exactly where we are now. Have you guys thought about this? -Hongjoong spoke observing respectively all of his friends receiving the attention of them. He then kept on talking.

─If even the smallest thing in our past was done differently, our whole life would be a completely different story to tell. Our decisions have made us who we are today. To be where we are now.

They all stayed in silence.

─We're young right now... -San mumbled, continuing his thought seconds later.

─We don't know what's wrong and what's right exactly, but there's this beautiful feeling that's inside me you know? It keeps us going. And I know... that this is special.

Everyone nodded, yes, they understood that feeling perfectly. They kept quiet for some time until Seonghwa decided to speak.

─It's going to be hard for me. I'll have to leave the person I love... -They stayed still, just looking to the oldest of them.

─But this is my dream and I really want to pursue it with you. We'll have to let it go for now... passion, young, fever.

─So this is a yes? Raise your hands those who agree.

Hongjoong said raising his right hand, soon accompanied by 7 other hands. They smiled and stood up walking to the middle, gathering their feet and moving them, shouting "8 makes 1 team". Joining in a group hug, they knew that from now on a long journey would begin behind a dream, but they would be together. That was enough for now.

People want it, people dream about it. It can be different to every individual. It can complete them or it can destroy them. And it can change the world. People call it "treasure" and it doesn't matter what you dream for. So, let me ask you... What is your treasure? What is your dream? Will you join Ateez on this journey?

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a kudos if you liked this. :) Thank you for reading.


End file.
